Mauvais rêves
by Andracifus
Summary: Nagisa n'arrive plus à dormir, seul Karma va le remarquer, et il va tout faire pour aider son bleuté préféré. (Résumé bof, je sais, mais je savais pas vraiment comment résumé tout ça ')
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est ma première Fanfic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. ^^ (Bon si ça vous plait pas je vais pas fous forcer .)  
Blef, (oui oui, "blef", pas "bref", je suis différent ) je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas un expert dans se domaine, mais si vous voyez de grosses erreurs prévenez moi, que je puisse corriger. ^^'

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un petit chapitre pour rentrer dans le bain.

Attention risque de spoil pour ceux n'ayant pas finis le manga/l'anime.

Je rappel que les personnage sont à Yusei Matsui, sauf un personnage mystère. ;)

EDIT: fautes corrigées ^^ (merci Oriane-sama :3)

* * *

Il avait gagné face à lui, Nagisa avait battu Karma dans son propre domaine, le corps à corps. Le bleuté était enfin monté sur le ring du rouge. Grâce à la victoire de l'équipe bleu, la classe avait un mois pour essayer de sauver Koro-sensei. Nagisa relâcha son étreinte et s'écroula sur place, c'est à dire, à moitié sur Karma, qui lui, caressait le dos de son ami pour le calmer et le féliciter. Ce dernier, avait préféré lui laisser la victoire plutôt que de l'attaquer avec le couteau anti-Koro ou de le frapper trop fort, pour ne pas le blesser.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Nagisa était devenu bizarre, seul le rouge avait remarqué un changement dans son comportement, il paraissait beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude, des poches commençaient à se former sous les yeux bleu de Nagisa. Au fond de la classe Karma l'observait et il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais aussi, était jaloux de la proximité de Sugino et Kayano par rapport à son bleuté. Cela faisait longtemps que Karma avait des sentiments pour Nagisa, même si au début il ne les comprenait pas vraiment. Au bout d'un certain moment le psychopathe décida de se lever et se dirigea vers le petit trio, il arriva derrière Nagisa et se pencha en avant pour mettre ses coudes sur les épaules du bleu et posa sa tête dans les cheveux bleu de son ami.

-Désolé vous deux, mais je viens récupérer ma propriété.

Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait innocent, mais venant de Karma, les deux élèves ont compris qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Nagisa rougit pendant que les deux autres les regardèrent surpris. Le bleuté tenta de parler.

-Ka-Ka-Ka...Karma ? Qu...qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Le concerné lui répondit avec un air taquin.

-Fais pas ta vierge effarouché avec moi, tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec le temps. Mais sinon viens , j'ai un truc à te dire.

Nagisa accepta et se leva pour le suivre, avant de sortir de la salle, Karma se tourna vers la classe pour dire.

-Dite à Koro-sensei qu'on sera sûrement en retard pour le cours.

Tous les regardèrent choqués et se demandèrent se qu'ils allaient faire pour prendre autant de temps, quand Isogai prit la parole.

-Vous savez, on a plus d'une demie-heure avant le prochain cours.

-Oui c'est vrai …. Karma fit mine de réfléchir. Dites à Koro-sensei qu'on essayera de venir en cours avant la fin.

Nagisa rougissait de plus en plus quand Karma parlait de façons ambigu, les joues du bleu faisaient presque un concours contre les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Lorsque le duo s'apprêtait à sortir (enfin), Kayano se leva.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous.

Karma refit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Non, il n'y a que Nagisa qui peut en profiter.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il fit un clin d'œil à toute les classe. Le visage de Nagisa avait définitivement gagné. Le rouquin l'emmena dans la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une rivière. Nagisa vit Karma s'asseoir contre un rocher, alors il fit de même, malgré que leur proximité gênait un peu le bleu. Un silence pesa sur le duo sans que personne n'osa le briser. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, Nagisa le rompit.

-Qu'es que tu voulais me dire en fait ?

Karma se tourna et regarda le petit bleuté qui venait de prendre la parole, il avait bien quelque chose à lui dire, du moins, à lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne le nie pas, j'ai très bien vus que tu étais bien plus fatigué, avant tu n'aurais jamais dormi en cours.

Nagisa fut surpris de la remarque, il n'aurait pas cru que quelqu'un aurait remarqué quelque chose, encore moins lui, comment avait il remarqué qu'il s'était mis à dormir en classe ? Surtout qu'il ne dormait que peu en cours. En vérité Karma préférait admirer et fantasmé sur son petit ange bleu, plutôt que s'intéresser vraiment au cours en lui même, il connaissait déjà tout le programme. L'androgyne se sentait bien auprès du rouge, mais il ne voulait le lui dire, ou plutôt il n'osait pas.

-J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps...

Karma le regarda, attendant la suite qui venait pas.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi ou pas ?

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tournerait autour du pot, il était inquiet et voulait des réponses, sauf que Nagisa fit un léger signe de négation de la tête. Karma soupira, il entoura le corps frêle se trouvant à côté de lui de son bras, et le fit s'allonger, avec la tête du bleu sur ses genoux. Le visage de se dernier vira au rouge et jeta un regard plein d'interrogations vers le plus grand.

-Tu es fatigué, alors repose toi.

Nagisa ne comprit pas pourquoi, celui connut comme un psychopathe sociopathe, venait de faire ce geste, mais il murmura un simple ''merci'' avant de s'endormir. Le rouge le trouvait mignon, endormit comme ça, il pourrait l'admirer pendant des heures, et c'est se qu'il comptais faire, tout en caressant ses sublimes et doux cheveux bleus.

Karma ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour, il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, mais la présence qui se trouvait sur ses genoux le détendait et il se sentait bien avec lui. Mais il ne put dormir longtemps car des gémissement le tirèrent de son sommeil, ce n'était pas des gémissements de plaisir, mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui faisait un mauvais rêve. Il regarda la petit tête qui s'agitait sur ses jambes, avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, et en même temps, le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il était en sueur et sa poitrine se levait frénétiquement et rapidement.

-Du calme, je suis là.

En même temps qu'il lui parlait, le rouge lui caressait le dos, doucement. Nagisa sembla se calmer, puis il ouvrit les yeux lentement, en se réveillant, le bleuté vit le visage de Karma à quelques centimètres devant lui, il fondit en larmes, avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du rouge et de le serrer contre lui. Entre deux sanglots il réussit à prononcer .

-Ka-Karma... j'ai eu .. si peur... J'ai cru que tu étais ….

* * *

Voili voilou, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos critiques (positive ou négatives) pour me permettre de progresser, je les attends avec impatience. ^^  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis au chapitre 2 si ça vous a plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir, c'est moi ^^ (Bon ok, vous le savez déjà, et alors ? j'dis s'que j'veux =3=)

Voici voilou la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ bon le chapitre n'est pas très long (je vais essayer de faire long pour le prochain chapitre _) mais je voulais absolument arrêter la chapitre comme je l'ai fais ;)

Blef, je suis loin d'être fort en orthographe alors si vous voyez des énormités n'hésité surtout pas à me le dire que je corrige ^^

Bonne lecture en pensant que ça va vous plaire ^^

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'vous aime

* * *

Avant que Nagisa finisse de parler, un index se retrouva sur ses lèvres, celui de Karma, qui lui chuchota ces quelques mots

-Chut, calme toi. Il enleva son doigt de la bouche du bleu. Respire un bon coup, puis rendors toi.

Nagisa réussit à se calmer et se rendormir en calant sa tête contre le cou de son meilleur ami. Karma admira l'ange qui était collé à lui, d'une main tendre il caressa le visage du bleu, qui se mit à sourire, avant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Karma se réveilla, quelque chose sur lui, ou plutôt sur eux, réchauffait les deux amis. Le rouge trouva anormal de ne pas ressentir le vent frais qu'il aurait du normalement ressentir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, d'abord sa vision était floutée, puis petit à petit il voyait de plus en plus clair. Karma remarqua qu'une couverture bleu les recouvrait, intrigué, il jeta des coups d'œils tout autour et il remarqua assez vite leur poulpe-professeur jaune, allongé sur un transat, corrigeant des copies de ses élèves. Karma se reconcentra sur son bleu préféré, du bout de son pouce il caressa sa joue, à se contact Nagisa frotta son visage contre le chaleureux cou qui lui servait d'oreiller. Il ne se réveilla pas longtemps après, en ouvrant les yeux il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait, Nagisa mit une dizaine de seconde avant de se souvenir de où il était mais aussi ce qui c'était passé avant de s'endormir dans le magnifique cou de Karma. Il regarda se dernier puis rougit, il avait du être bien fatigué, en temps normal il aurait été trop gêné pour dormir de cette façon, voir même pour être sur les genoux de Karma. Avant que se dernier ne put ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ils entendirent la voix d'un poulpe jaune.

-Alors les enfants, vous avez bien dormis ?

Les deux élèves tournèrent leur tête vers leur professeur qui c'était rapproché, et Nagisa répondit gêné, après s'être souvenus qu'ils avaient séché l'après midi (car oui, il étaient partis à la pause déjeuner)

-Excusez nous Koro-sensei, c'est entièrement ma faute si nous avons raté la moitié de la journée.

En parlant, il s'était penché en avant pour s'excuser. La réponse de son professeur le surpris.

-Je préfère que tu te repose pour être en forme plutôt que de venir en cours fatigué mon petit Nagisa. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout les deux, avez vous bien dormis ?

Les deux dormeurs répondirent positivement à la question en souriant.

-Vous savez, vous devez dormir la nuit, alors j'espère ne plus vous y prendre. Nagisa, pourquoi est tu si fatigué ses derniers jours ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder vers le bas, son sourire avait disparu et une lueur triste était vaguement apparut dans ses yeux. Leur professeur compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister et décidé d'attendre un meilleur moment pour en reparler, alors il disparut avec la couverture et les autres objets qu'il avait amené, dont un appareil photo que les deux camarades n'avaient pas remarqué.

Nagisa se leva des genoux de Karma, se dernier était rassuré, le bleu avait l'air mieux, il se leva à son tour. Les deux amis rentrèrent ensemble. Le jour suivant, Nagisa arriva fatigué en cours, quoi que moins fatigué que la veille, il avait encore fait une nuit blanche. En l'observant à la pause déjeuner, Karma soupira avant d'aller le voir, il lui proposa de se promener et le bleu accepta. Arriver au même endroit où ils avaient dormi un jour avant, Karma s'assit et invita le bleu sur ses genoux. Nagisa hésita un peu puis accepta face à un rouge qui insistait, il ne pouvait nié être bien dans les bras du grand Karma. Le bleu prit son courage à deux mains avant de demander.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a tu emmené ici ?

Pour seul réponse le rouge lui dit.

-Pour que tu te repose, tu n'a pas l'aire de dormir chez toi et j'ai remarqué que tu y arrivé très bien avec moi, ne t'en fais pas, je te réveillerai pour retourner en cours.

Nagisa se serra contre lui est lui chuchota ''merci'' avant de s'endormir.

Les jours passant, les deux amis se rapprochaient de plus en plus, à chaque pause, Nagisa allait dormir contre Karma pour compenser ses nuits blanches, il refusa toujours de dire pourquoi il ne dormait plus malgré l'insistance de Karma. Leur classe avait de plus en plus de soupçons mais n'avait pas de preuve, et personne n'avait eu l'idée de les suivre. Une semaine était passé et pendant la pause où Le duo Karma, Nagisa était encore partis, un groupe de la classe, formé de Kayano, Nakamura et Sugino, décida d'aller demander conseil à leur professeur jaune préféré. En entrant dans le bureau des professeurs, ils virent Koro-sensei seul, regardant des photos, qui en voyant les élèves, posa se qu'il admirait de façons que les élèves ne voient pas qu'es que c'était. Kayano prit la parole.

-Koro-sensei, vous ne trouvez pas que Karma et Nagisa agissent de façons étrange ?

En réfléchissant à la question, leur professeur prit une teinte rose pâle, puis il répondit.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Kayano.

Nakamura vit que avant de parler, le poulpe jaune avait posé une tentacule sur les photos, et elle eut une idée.

-Koro-sensei, qu'es que c'est que ces photos.

Le professeur commença à paniquer, pour aucune véritable raison, il réussit à dire de façons affolé.

-Ri..Rien du tout Nakamura.

Puis, il partit à mach 20 avec toutes les photos. Toute fois, c'est se qu'il pensait, en partant une des photos avait volé en direction des trois élèves et est tombé à leur pieds. Sugino la ramassa et la montra à ses deux amies.

-A votre avis, quel est le rapport entre eux ?

Demanda Sugino devant un cliché d'un Nagisa dormant dans les bras de Karma, qui lui aussi dormait. C'était la toute première photo que Koro-sensei avait fais d'eux. Ils décidèrent de demander aux deux concernés dès qu'ils le pourront, alors il retournèrent en classe et garda pour eux leur découverte. Kayano avait décidé de garder la photo avec elle. La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement, comme toute les autres journées. Sauf que le jour d'après, aucune nouvelle de Karma, personne ne savait pourquoi le rouge était absent. Ce fut dur pour Nagisa, mais il arriva à tenir en se disant que le jour d'après il serait la, mais pour le plus grand malheur du bleu, le rouge ne donna plus de nouvelles pendant une semaine. Nagisa était désespéré, à cause de l'absence de Karma personne ne lui avait posé de question en rapport à la photo trouvé.

* * *

Et voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plus et surtout laissez moi vos avis ^^ c'est très importants

Blef, à la prochaine cher lecteur/lectrice ;) et tout mes remerciements de lire ma fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! C'est la table-basse.

Je remercie tout ceux qui me soutienne et qui me suive ^^ ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Ce fut un bébé dure d'accouchement mais j'y suis arrivé, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise. ^^ (J'ai tenté un truc assez spécial, j'espère avoir vos retour la dessus. ;))

Si vous voyez des erreurs cosmique dans l'orthographes, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je puisse corriger tout ça. ^^

Blef, bonne lecture. :3

* * *

Nagisa regardait les étoiles qui brillait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses pensées divaguaient, mais elles étaient toutes dirigées vers une seul et même personne, Akabane Karma, la personne qui vivait dans le cœur du bleu. Les premiers temps l'androgyne trouvait cela bizarre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'absence du rouge était si difficile à vivre, puis il avait compris, la raison était pourtant simple, même si il ne l'avouera à personne, même pas à ses meilleurs amis, l'Amour, cela pouvait sauver une vie comme la détruire. Chaque fois qu'il devait se séparer de Karma, Nagisa avait le cœur qui se pinçait, à chaque fois qu'il était loin du rouge, il se sentait mal, et plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus l'absence du psychopathe auprès du timide était dure. Nagisa aimait bien le côté dominant de Karma, il lui arrivait aussi de se soulager naturellement et imaginant se faire dominer. Maintenant, en y pensant, cette envie naturelle reprit le dessus, s'allongeant sur le lit, et en vérifiant sa boite de mouchoir dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, le bleu se soulagea en pensant à son Karma. Une fois finit et tout essuyé, il sentit ses paupières lourdes, alors il ferma les yeux en tente de dormir.

Nagisa se réveille en sueur, encore se rêve …. ou plutôt se cauchemar... Le bleu jeta un œil à l'heur ''3h02'', encore une fois, il n'arriver pas à dormir plus d'une heure, même autant n'était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis presque deux semaines. Il se releva et retourna observer les étoiles, seul les bras de Karma l'aidaient à dormir, dommage qu'ils ne puissent vivre ensemble.

Dans les ténèbres qui m'envahissent

Ta seul présence m'aide à rester debout

Toi seul, apporte la lumière dans mon cœur

La lumière à la torche qui faiblit, toutes ces nuits

Sans toi, je ne peut assurer de ne pas faiblir

Ni même e ne pas succomber

A se mal qui m'appelle et qui toque à ma porte

N'attendant que la moindre faille

Pour s'infiltrer et envahir mon cœur

Mais je sais, que tu me protégera

De mes propres démons

Toi qui tout le monde considère comme tel

Mais qui te trouve être mon ange gardien

Toi qui fait battre mon cœur

Mon dieu à la chevelure de feu

Ceci est un appel au secours, viens vite me sauver

Car je faiblit face à mes démons

Et je ne sais combien de temps je résisterai encre.

Nagisa prit un livre et commença à le lire, il passait ses nuits à lire ou à travailler, il était pressé que le temps passe pour pouvoir faire une sieste dans les bras de son Karma. Le soleil ne se levait pas assez vite à son goût mais il prit son mal en patience.

Lorsque l'heur de partir dans sa classe, il avait un grand sourire et il partit rapidement. En arrivant en classe il ne vit pas le rouge, chose habituelle car il arrivait toujours en retard. Le bleu réussit à suivre les cours de la matinée. Qu'elle fut pas la déception de Nagisa lorsque qu'il vit que Karma n'était toujours pas le lors de la pause du midi, il mangea son bento sans trop d'envie ni d'appétit. Même son sourire avait disparu, on pourrait croire que sa joie de vivre avait déserté son visage à l'expression qu'il tirait.

La fin de la journée arrivait, bien trop lente au goût du bleu, en rentrant chez lui il pria pour que le jour d'après, Karma soit enfin la.

Toi qui ne vient pas.

Toi qui me condamne.

En m'offrant comme seul présent.

Ton absence et un vide.

Que rien n'y personne ne pourra combler.

La nuit, dans sa chambre, Nagisa résister tant bien que mal à la dépression comme aux larmes qui montaient, se demandant sans cesse pourquoi son rouge n'était pas venus, en se persuadant que le jour d'après il sera la.

En arrivant en classe le matin suivant, toujours aucune nouvelle du psychopathe préféré de Nagisa. Dans les cours du matin, cette fois ci il n'arriva pas à suivre pour plusieurs raison, la fatigue et la tristesse sont les plus importantes. Au milieu de la matinée, la tête du bleu tomba sur son bureau, Koro-sensei préféra le laisser se reposer un peu, voyant l'état de fatigue de son élève. Seulement une heure après l'insomniaque se réveilla. Lorsque la pause déjeuner Kayano et Sugino se dirigèrent vers le bleu.

La verte prit la parole.

-Nagisa, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va, ne t'en fais pas Kayano. Répondit l'intéressé.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas dans ton état habituelle… Continua le fan de base-ball

-Ne vous en faites pas vous deux, je vais bien. Dis Nagisa sur un ton qui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que la raison de cela était l'absence de Karma … Comment le regardaient-il après ?

Une deuxième journée de cours s'acheva ainsi, un Nagisa plus fatigué que jamais et un Karma encore disparut. En fin de journée une pluie s'abattit sur la ville, le bleu marchait lentement en rentrant chez lui, se liquide s'écoulant sur lui était presque agréable. Il avait presque l'impression que sa tristesse se matérialisait.

Ma lumière, me protégeant du mal.

Toi qui m'avait pourtant affirmé.

Que tu serait toujours la pour moi .

Mais la vérité éclate à mes yeux.

Comme ses larmes tombe.

Tu ma laissé seul, tu ma abandonné.

Face à mes démons, à mes diables.

Depuis ta disparition, je n'ai plus la force.

Plus la force de me battre, de rester moi même.

Que dois je faire ? Dois je abandonner mon âme ?

Dois je me battre pour quelqu'un qui me laisse seul ?

Je ne sais plus où je vais …

Je ne sais plus à quoi rime ma vie…

La pluie qui tomba n'étais pas aussi forte que celle qui tombait dans le cœur de bleu. Il mit du temps en rentrant chez lui, avec le faux espoir de revoir le rouge le jour d'après. Il faisait presque une prière, que bien sur, personne n'entendit et exauça.

Chez lui il dut supporter les crises de sa mère, qui était de mauvais poils le mauvais soir. Nagisa avait perdu son appétit, il prétendit ne pas avoir faim et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Il travailla pour faire passer le temps, mais très vite il se mit à s'ennuyer, que faire lorsque nous n'avons plus rien à faire ?

Lorsque la solitude et l'ennuie guette.

Et que nos démons son trop fort.

Si personne n'est la pour nous aider.

Alors le combat ne peut être gagner.

Et on s'abandonne à nos ténèbres.

Ce que Nagisa ignorait, c'est qu'une partie de la classe c'était regroupé après les cours pour parler de lui. Se groupe était constituer de Nakamura, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki et Ritsu. Ils ont réfléchis et se demandèrent si un lien existait entre l'état du bleu et la disparition du rouge. Ils décidèrent de garder un œil sur Nagisa et tout faire pour savoir ceux qu'il a et tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

Les cours matinaux étaient encore une déception pour le bleu, aucune trace de Karma. Il ne prit même pas la peine de suivre le cours, trop préoccuper sur la disparition du rouge. Es-qu'il en avait marre de lui ? Es que le rouge ne voulait plus s'occuper de Nagisa, ou même le voir ? Ou simplement cela l'énerver de devoir s'abaisser au niveau du bleu ? Un tes de question tournaient dans la tête de l'androgyne. La pause déjeuner arriva, et Nagisa ne mangea pas, il n'avait ni faim ni envie.

Puis le cours de sport arriva, le bleu n'en avait pas la force mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question, alors il fit le cour. C'était un entraînement de combat à un contre un, super…. Nagisa se mit avec Sugino. Très vite la vision de bleu devint de plus en plus flou, sa respiration accélérer, sa vision s'obscurcit, puis plus rien. Avant de s'écrouler il eu juste le temps d'entendre.

-Nagisa ? Nagisa ! Avait appelé Sugino.

Le bleu se réveille à se qui leur sert d'infirmerie. Il se leva doucement et c'est à se moment que Kayano fit son apparition.

-Comment ça va Nagisa ? Demanda la verte.

-Je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'ait arrivé.

Kayano lui lança un regard mi-énervé, mi-épuisé.

-Bon arrête avec ton cinéma, dis nous ce qui ne va pas, on peut t'aider tu sais ?

Nagisa ne voulait pas répondre, c'est une petite voix dans sa tête qui le fit à sa place.

''Pour qui elle se prend ? Elle veut contrôler ta vie elle aussi.''

Le bleu prit sa tête dans ses mains et chuchota très bas.

-Tais toi.

''Quoi ? Tu veux que je me taise ? Mais c'est toi qui me fais parler.''

-Non non non … Chuchota de façons désespéré Nagisa.

''Tu a prouver que tu pouvais te battre pour vivre comme tu voulais, alors pourquoi laisse tu encore les autres guider ta vie ?''

La voix étaient de plu en plus familière à Nagisa. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

''Vas y, montre ta force, fais parler ta soif de sang, vis ta propre vie, fais comme avec moi, utilise la force contre ceux qui te font obstacle. Sinon, jamais je n'accepterai que tu m'a vaincu.''

Nagisa aurait voulut faire taire la voix de Takaoka mais il n'y arrivait pas, dans un geste mécanique mais discret il prit un ciseau qui se trouvait sur un table à côté de lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé. La verte, ne l'ayant pas vu, s'approcha de lui.

-Nagisa…

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus que Nagisa avait lancé son bras armés vers sa meilleur amie. La verte ne le vit que trop tard, alors par réflexe elle ferme les yeux en attendant le coup, mais tout se qu'elle ressentit c'est son dos cognant le sol, quelqu'un l'avait poussé, mais qui ? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme si un serpent était sur le point de lui sauter au visage. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage crispé et surpris de Nagisa. Mais le plus surprenant était la personne devant le bleu, poussant Kayano il c'était pris le coup de ciseau à sa place, l'arme de fortune avait réussit à se planter dans le ventre du sauveur, duquel coulait un petit filet de sang qui tachait sa chemise blanche.

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui durèrent une éternité. Puis Nagisa réussit à ouvrir la bouche pour dire se simple mot.

-Ka …. Karma ?

Je te croyais partis, à tout jamais

Me laissant seul face à mes démons

Mais te revoilà, face à moi

Risquant ta vie pour moi

M'empêchant de prendre le point de non retour

Tu viens seul te battre contre mes démons

Toi mon sauveur, toi mon ange gardien

* * *

Ne me tuez s'il vous plait ^^' du moins pas tout de suite.

La suite arrivera le plus vite possible ;)

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde, comment ça va ? Moi ça va, merci.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si la qualité a baissé (manque d'inspiration, problème perso toussa toussa)

Blef, j'espère que vous aimerais se nouveau chapitre ^^

prévenez moi si vraiment j'ai fais de grosse fautes d'orthographes pour que je puisse corriger.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-Ka …. Karma ?

Le rouge caressa doucement la joue de Nagisa et lui lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il déclara sur un ton rassurant, chose qui étonna Kayano.

-Calme toi, je suis la, excuse moi pour mon absence, ça a dut être horrible pour toi.

Le bleu lâcha lentement sa prise sur le ciseau, qui tomba au sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'écroula, rattrapé in extremis par Karma. Se dernier le prit dans ses bras comme un chevalier porte sa princesse. Il jeta un œil vers la verte avant de lui demander.

-Kayano, peut tu aller chercher Koro-sensei ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il amena sa petite princesse bleutée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le gardant assit sur ses genoux, Nagisa avait bien mérité se repos. Le tenant d'un bras, Karma commençait à s'occuper de sa blessure avec son seul bras valide. Pas longtemps après leur professeur principale arriva.

-Karma, comment vas tu ?

Demanda le poulpe jaune.

-Je vais bien, mais je ne pourrais pas en affirmer autant pour lui.  
En disant ses derniers mots, Karma montra Nagisa du menton.

-A tu compris de quel mal il souffre ?

Le rouge resserra sa pris sur le bleu avant de répondre.

-Je crois oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en surplus de soif de sang.

Koro-sensei et Karma réfléchirent à une solution lorsque leur professeur poulpe eut une idée.

-Karma, peux-tu te charger de faire disparaître sa soif de sang ?

Surpris par la demande, le rouge mit un certain temps avant de répondre affirmatif à la question, le seul problème est qu'il n'avait pas d'occasion pour le faire. Après cette courte discutions, le poulpe disparut, laissant ces deux élèves seuls.

Nagisa se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il vit qu'il se trouvé dans les bras du rouge. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le souvenir des événements avec Kayano lui reviennent en mémoire, et il essaya de repoussez Karma, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Vas t'en, ne t'approche plus de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je suis un monstre...

Le destinataire de cette phrase lui lança un regard interrogatif au bleu, et ce qu'il vit le marqua, Nagisa avait un visage sombre et un regards remplis de tristesse, il avait peur de lui même. Karma eut le cœur serré à cette vision, et il se promit de tout faire pour sauver Nagisa.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, si je ne me serai pas absenté, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nagisa.

\- Pourquoi ? Mon absence ? Désolé, je ne peux pas encore te le dire, mais plus tard je te le dirai.

-Non, pourquoi fais tu tout ça pour moi ?

La question prit de cour Karma, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir ? Il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

-C'est parce que tu es mon ami Nagisa.

Se dernier bloqua pendant quelques secondes, puis il se serra contre Karma, en laissant couler quelques larmes.

-Merci, Karma.

La fin de la journée se passa sans problème, chaque élèves rentra chez lui même si Nagisa aurait préféré rester avec Karma.

Le bleu se sentait mieux au début de cette nouvelle journée, il alla en cours avec un sourire radieux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fais depuis longtemps. Il était partis en avance, espérant revoir son rouge préféré le plus vite possible. Sur le chemin, il croisa Kayano et Sugino qui lui demandèrent comment il allait, et furent rassuré en le voyant avec un immense sourire, sourire qui disparut lorsque que Nagisa vit que Karma n'était toujours pas en cours.

Durant la journée, la haine commençait à remplir le cœur du petit Nagisa, sa soif de sang montait à une vitesse folle. Il partit durant la pause déjeuner et rentra chez lui, réfléchissant à où pourrait être Karma et pourquoi il s'amusait à le faire tant souffrir.

Sur le chemin, il repassa inconsciemment devant les endroits où il a eu de bon souvenirs avec Karma, il avait l'impression de revivre l'enfer de quand Karma avait arrêté de le fréquenter avant de rejoindre la classe E, pourquoi cela recommenças alors que tout était réglé ? Il espérait que le rouge avait une bonne raison, et qu'il la connaîtrait avant de devenir fou.

Une fois chez lui, il avait évité sa mère le plus possible, il regardait la nuit tomber petit à petit, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis en les ouvrants, il fut surpris de voir une touffe rouge à sa fenêtre. Pourquoi Karma était la ?

Nagisa le fit rentrer, il avait besoin de lui parler.

-Pourquoi est tu ici ?

Demanda le bleu, d'un ton froid et distant, qui surpris le rouge.

-Je ne pouvais pas venir au collège, demain je ne pourrais pas non plus, alors je suis venus pour m'excuser et rattraper la journée perdue.

L'androgyne ne compris pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus y aller, mais il n'osa le demander, un silence tomba entre les deux élèves. Il fut rompu par Karma.

-Demain, je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promet.

Nagisa ne répondit pas, mais fit un signe de tête. Le rouge le contourna et alla s'allonger sur le lit du plus petit.

-Tu viens ? Tu a besoin de dormir.

Il n'était pas dupe, Karma avait compris, le bleu n'arrive à dormir que contre lui, sûrement à cause de l'amour. Il savait que le plus petit était amoureux de lui, d'ailleurs lui aussi aimait Nagisa, mais il ne pouvait le lui dire pour le moment. Nagisa vint s'allonger contre le torse du rouge, sans un mot, en quelques secondes, le visage du bleu se détendit et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était heureux d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime, il préféra fermer les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de la présence et de l'odeur du rouge.

Se dernier regarda avec attention l'ange dormant contre lui, il était heureux. Cet androgyne est si beau et mignon quand il dort. Le plus grand posa sa tête dans les cheveux bleus, respirant la délicieuse odeur du bleu, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la reviews qui fais toujours plaisir.

Bisous :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, c'est la table basse ^^

Et non, je ne suis toujours pas morts (je ne peux pas mourir car je suis une table basse, recyclable)

Blef, je m'excuse pour tout le temps que j'ai pris, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ^^'

Donc la suite de "La nouvelle 3E" arrivera dans pas trop longtemps normalement, ainsi qu'une petite surprise bonus ;)

Espérant que vous m'excuserez pour le temps que j'ai pris ainsi que la taille (et surement la qualité qui n'ai pas parfaite) de se chapitre, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierait quand même ^^.

* * *

Lorsque Nagisa se réveilla, une présence avait disparut à côtés de lui, malgré sa couverture, il avait froid. La chaleur était partit, sa chaleur était partit. Karma avait disparut dans la nuit, peu avant le lever du jour, il n'avait pas laissé un mot, pas un message pour s'excuser ou dire pourquoi il était partit comme un voleur. Le bleu ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était-il venu puis repartit ? Que pensait-il de lui ? Était-il un boulet pour le rouge ? Une pluie de question s'abattit dans la tête du pauvre androgyne, il attendait avec impatience la venue du beau temps.

Il était la, assit à sa place, comme tout les jours, espérant voir une tête rouge arriver en retard comme à chaque fois, tête qui mit du temps à apparaître. Il avait tant de question à lui poser, mais surtout une en particulière, que les heures de cours se passèrent trop lentement pour notre cher tête bleu.

Karma avait réussis à venir dans sa classe, mais vachement plus en retard que d'habitude.

La pause déjeuner arriva, et le grand psycpathe essaya de s'éclipser discrètement mais Nagisa le suivit sans dire mot. Le rouge s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt et se retourna pour fixer son camarade dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me suis, Nagisa ?

-Tu le sais très bien, tu me dois des explications.

Le psychopathe soupira puis s'approcha du bleu puis lui murmurer quelques mots.

-J'aimerai bien donner les réponses à tes questions, mais les murs ont des oreilles.

Le plus petit commença à s'énerver, se moquait-il donc de lui ? À quel point était-il insignifiant pour Karma ?

-Tu m'a fais une promesse, Karma …

Le bleu avait murmuré ses mots avec un ton froid, glacial. Le rouge était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu. Une balle de Badminton assassin s'écrasa contre son dos, chose qui ne l'aurais même pas fais broncher en temps normal, mais la il tomba à genoux et serra les dents sous la douleur. Nagisa rendit la balle à Sugino venu la chercher, avant d'aller voir son meilleur ami, inquiet par sa réaction anormale.

-Karma ? Ça va ? Montre moi ton dos.

Les gestes du bleu suivirent ses paroles, commençant à soulever le t-shirt du rouge, lorsque se dernier, par réflexe, attrapa la main de l'androgyne. Mais le geste fut trop tardif à venir et Nagisa put voir le début du dos du carmin. Grâce à son autre main il finit de soulever le t-shirt et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Le dos musclé, grand, rassurant de Karma était recouvert d'hématome et de cicatrice. Le bleuté déclara d'une voix tremblante.

-Je … Je vais chercher Koro-sensei.

Karma resserra sa prise sur la main du plus petit.

-NON !

Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-ça va aller, ce n'est pas si grave. Ça sera bientôt finit de toute manière.

Il dit ses derniers mots dans un murmures à peine audible.

À se moment, Nagisa commença à perdre patience, il se mit en face de Karma, qui se relevait, puis planta ses yeux azurs, dans ceux dorés de son meilleur ami.

-Karma, j'en est marre de tout ses mystères, alors dis moi ce qui se passe.

Le destinataire sourit légèrement.

-Si je comprend bien, tu ne vas pas me lâcher ? Il soupira. Je vais tout te dire, mais suis moi.

Il lui fit un signe de la main en parlant.

Il le conduisit dans une grotte, de la forêt avoisinant le bâtiment de la classe E. Karma s'assit sur une pierre tandis que Nagisa resta debout, face à lui, attendant juste des explications.

-Ça va être long, je te conseil de t'asseoir.

Lui prévient Karma en tapotant une place à côtés de lui, que Nagisa prit volontiers.

-Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que j'ai un cousin, il s'appelle Akabane Deniki. Son père, mon oncle était un mercenaire qui traquait les assassins. Il ne s'est jamais entendu avec son frère, mon père, qui est un connard de la première espèce, je ne le considère même plus comme mon paternel. Cet homme ne pense qu'à l'argent, et il a toujours eu des problèmes avec les hommes riches après les avoir escroqué. Mon oncle, malgré le froid qu'il avait avec son frère l'aimait beaucoup et réglait tout ses problèmes dans l'ombre. C'est à cause de cela qu'il est mort, mon ''paternel'', dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains, n'en a jamais rien sut. Mon cousin fut orphelin jeune, et il était venus vivre chez nous quelques années, il y a deux ans mon père l'a viré, prétendant ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour faire vivre trois personne. Alors que nous savions pertinemment qu'il était plus que riche.

Nagisa l'écoutait sans rien dire, il hochait la tête de temps en temps pour dire qu'il suivait, mais il préféré gardait le silence, même si il ne voyait pas où Karma voulait venir.

\- Mon père a disparut il y a plusieurs mois, il avait emprunté de l'argent et il ne compte sûrement pas le rendre. Il l'avait emprunté à une famille très riche mais très dangereuse aussi, cette personne est Hidatsu Taheara. Il a envoyé des personnes pour 's'occuper' de mon cousin. Je le considère plus comme un frère, alors je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Ils m'ont proposé un marché, je me laissai faire quelques temps et ils laisseraient tranquille Deniki. Je n'ai plus qu'a tenir encore un peu de temps et tout sera enfin terminé. Ils vont bien comprendre que peux importe ce qu'il feront, mon père ne viendra pas m'aider.

Le rouge avait un regard triste, pointé en direction du sol, il aurait préféré ne pas impliquer Nagisa mais se dernier ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils apprennent que Nagisa est au courant, et surtout qu'il est proche de Karma, sinon se dernier ne pourrait dire ce qu'ils lui feraient. Rien que d'y pensait l'effrayer. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à son ange bleuté.

-Se soir, lorsque tu viendra chez moi je soignerai tes blessures.

Karma fut surpris par la réaction du petit, n'allait-il pas le forcer à en parler au professeur ? Le rouge était sur que Nagisa voudrait absolument l'aider. De son côtés, le bleu avait compris que le psychopathe allait refuser toute aide, et qu'il allait être inutile d'insister. Autant l'aider comme il le pouvait.

-Ça marche.

Karma fit un grand sourire au bleu, il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

De retour en classe, le professeur jaune apprit à sa classe qu'il partiraient en voyage scolaire la semaine prochain, la sortie durera sept jour. Ils iraient dans un hôtel traditionnel pas loin du mont Fuji, ils allaient en profiter pour perfectionné leur talent d'assassin dans un environnement naturelle.

La classe étaient impatience d'y être, et, ayant été prévenus que des duo auraient été fais au préalable, ils se regroupèrent pour essayer de deviner qui serait avec qui. Au final, connaissant leur professeur principal, ils abandonnèrent et préférèrent attendre le jour J pour le découvrir.

Le soir venant, notre rouge adoré retourna voir son petit ange bleu. Ils discutèrent peu, préférant profiter de la présence de l'autre. Nagisa avait préparé de quoi soigné le dos de son rouge. Lorsque vient le moment de dormir, Le petit turquoise serra le grand carmin de toute ses forces, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

Durant plusieurs jours se fut la même routine, la journée, aucune nouvelle du démon, le soir il arrivait tel un ange descendant du ciel, venus sauver les brebis égaré.

L'ange libérateur

Venus soigner les cœurs

Ta présence est symbole de vie

Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Celle de t'avoir pour l'éternité,

De ne plus jamais te relâcher

Qu'importe l'acte égoïste que cela est

Sans toi, mon âme s'en retrouve déchiré

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à un soir que les deux amis n'oublierais jamais. Comme à son habitude Nagisa prenait soin du plus grand. Pour le moment il avait réussit à ne pas avoir d'autre crise, mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait se retenir éternellement.

Les deux camarade étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre de la chambre de notre très cher Shiota. Le calme était présent lorsque Karma décida de le briser.

-Nagisa, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation comme réponse.

-mmh ?

Le rouge prit une grande respiration avec de jeter sa tête en arrière, un sourire au lèvre.

-C'est bon, à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon cousin devrait être tranquille.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du petit bleu.

-Ce qui veut dire que …

Le psychopathe remplie d'empathie pour son camarade lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et oui, je ne serai plus absent en court à partir de demain.

Les deux compères se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis le temps sembla s'arrêter, leur visage se rapprocha, lentement, doucement, dans un mouvement, fluide. Ils arrêtèrent de bouger, leur nez se touchaient presque, hésitant, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre, avant de reprendre leur route, vers le paradis promis, dont les portes étaient les lèvres de son amour et la clé, leur propre bouche. Leur nez se toucha, puis se fut au tour du front, l'un contre l'autre, leur respiration s'entremêlèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule, identique, en rythme, ils n'osaient pas bouger, profitant de l'odeur de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte, Nagisa avait fermé les yeux, profitant de se bonheur qu'il pensait impossible mais qui se montrait vrai. Puis, petit à petit, dans une lenteur extrême, leur bouche s'unissaient pour n'en formé qu'une seule.

Leur amour était leur force

Contre se monde féroce

Jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient

Pour toujours ils s'aimeraient

Lorsque la fin des temps arrivera

ils seront toujours la, se prenant dans leurs bras

Puis ils continuèrent sans cesse, jamais ils n'étaient lasse de dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Pendant une heure ou deux, ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'embrasser. Au moment de se coucher ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange. Lui souhaita Karma d'un baiser.

Nagisa rougit et enfonça son visage dans le torse, chaud, chaleureux, réconfortant, rassurant du rouge.

-Bonne nuit mon démon.

Ils étaient si bien qu'il n'entendirent pas le réveil du bleu sonner, mais ils ne firent pas la grasse matinée pour autant. Ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps, Nagisa légèrement avant que son amant rouge, après le cri d'une certaine femme, on ne pourrait dire si elle avait crié de bonheur, de peur ou de colère, mais le pauvre turquoise devint blême en voyant sa mère les regardant.

* * *

Alors, qu'es que vous en avez pensé ? Cela m'intéresserais beaucoup de le savoir ^^  
Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous :3.


End file.
